Snow's Saviour
by francery
Summary: She had travelled to Yusnaan to find a way into Snow's Palace and try again at what she had failed. Novelization of LR:FF13, starting from when Lightning gets to Yusnaan and ending from where she saves Snow.


_The centuries have changed us, Snow and me. Once we fought together against our fates. Now he's a patron of a never-ending revel, presiding over a banquet at the end of the world. And I've become the 'saviour'. I'm a servant of God, sent to a world being consumed by Chaos. Tell me, Snow. Has ever a day passed... when you haven't thought about Serah? The girl you loved? My younger sister? How long has she been gone now? She brought us together, and made us allies and friends. I can't give her back to you, but I can save your soul, and free you from your long torment. It'll be my first act as saviour. _

"So, this is Yusnaan?" I said, looking around. The city was full to the brim with people, chatting and having fun - not a care in the world. Well, it was different from Luxerion, no doubt about that. Where Luxerion lacked in enthusiasm and light, Yusnaan excelled in. It practically _glowed_. Hope's voice, sounding over the receiver, brought me out of my musings.

"Yeah, the glittering city," well, he wasn't wrong, "where there's always something going on. The people here seem to know that the end is nigh, that's why they are aiming to have as much fun as possible, so as not to waste their last days on this world." That seemed to make sense. Based on first impressions, Hope's last statement didn't seem far from the truth.

"So, what do I do now? Enjoy myself and hurry the days away, or actually do my job as Saviour and bust into Snow's palace?" I said, sharply. _If it wasn't for that damn Lumina_, I thought with contempt, _then I would've been able to save Snow's soul sooner_.

"You see that statue over there?" Not like it wasn't the first thing I saw, "That's the Statue of God, and it towers over all of Yusnaan. With that statue looking out over the city, you'll never be lost! It's in the Auger's Quarter, which, incidentally, is also where the entrance to Snow's palace is, so going there is our top priority." I looked back at the statue, contemplating.

"The Auger's Quarter, huh? So, where would I find that?"

"Just follow the Statue. The closer it seems, the closer you are." That was certainly helpful. Running down the steps, I dodged past people and over... fireworks?

"Fireworks? Someone having a party?" Hope stifled a laugh.

"There's an event on tonight, which is about you, coincidentally." No matter how hard he tried to stop from laughing, it just didn't work - he had failed miserably.

"Funny." I said, monotonously. Suddenly, a deafening siren filled the air as I ran around the corner. I skidded to a halt as I saw a guard and two Flanitors waiting for me. Immediately, I ran past them, not stopping to check whether I had lost them.

"Hope, what was that about?" I really hoped he had an answer, because I wasn't in the mood to be dealing with guards, not right now.

"It seems that someone had sounded the alarm, and now they're on high alert. They know about you, Light, so be careful."

"I know the risks. They kind of come with the job description." Passing under the archway and onto the steps of the Auger's Quarter, I stopped as a guard came up to me, Flanitor backing him up. I grabbed the hilt of my weapon, Crimson Blitz, and swiped it in front of me. The guard stumbled back, pressing a hand to the wound. Instantly, the Flanitor was on him, bringing his health back up to maximum.

"Light, you have to take out the Flanitors! They heal whatever wounds the guards have, so taking them out first would be a good idea." I nodded to myself, knowing he wouldn't be able to see it. Changing course, I sprinted to the Flanitor and unleashed Blitz, making it stagger back. Knowing that I had defeated it, I attacked relentlessly, not letting it have a chance of getting up. Watching it disintegrate, I slowly turned to the guard. With one last swipe of my sword, he had succumbed to the same fate as the Flanitor. Hope's voice crackled through my ear.

"I feel bad for them, the guards, I mean they're only doing their jobs, but-" I frowned.

"But nothing." I cut him off. The guards may be only doing their jobs, but if they are in my way, then they have to go. Walking slowly up the steps, only then did I notice that the gates were shut. Damn. Turning to a man next to me, I asked,

"When will the gates open?" At my question, he snorted and shook his head. I stared, confused. He smiled at my confusion, and elaborated.

"The gates won't open, not for us commoners anyway," he spat the word with venom, "they only allow people with I.D's in. Although, you can speak to the Tour Guide to see about the Sneaking-in Special."

"Sneaking-in Special?" He nodded.

"It allows you access to the Auger's Quarter without having the necessary I.D. I'd use it myself, but... I don't believe in using to my advantage." He crossed his arms, scowling.

"So... where do I find this... Tour Guide?" He unfolded his arms and pointed back down to the archway.

"He's just down there, not the hardest guy to miss, I admit." Muttering a thanks, I ran back to the archway and stopped. Not far from where I was standing was a guy playing the most ridiculous of instruments and wearing what had to be the most dazzling outfit ever seen. I blinked slowly and breathed out a sigh. It had to be the crazy ones, didn't it? As I got closer, he stopped and turned to look at me. As if he knew what I had come for, a smirk crawled onto his face.

"Hail there, my stylish lady! You're just dying to see the show, aren't you?" I crossed my arms, scowling suspiciously.

"How did you know?" He laughed and waved a hand, as if swatting my question away.

"The only thing people come to me for now is the Sneaking-in Special. So... unless you're here for something else, then...?" It was as if he was prompting me.

"No, I would like the 'so called' Sneaking-in Special." The Tour Guide grinned, smile wide. Taking something out of his pocket, he handed it over to me. It was the ticket, as promised.

"Come to the gates at the Industrial Area by 6PM. No later, though, or you'll have to get the next tour." No way in Hell was that happening. Clutching the ticket in hand, I walked away in the opposite direction.

"Remember, 6PM!" He called out after me, and I nodded. Don't worry, I'll be there.

A/N - This is my new story, yay! This is my first story for the FF fandom, eventhough I've been in the fandom for as long as I can remember. I guess this story came from the fact that I had just played Lightning Returns (haven't finished it, mind you) and after beating Snow, I felt the need to make myself feel better after that crushing cut-scene after it. Damn, I didn't know a cut-scene could make me feel like crying! Well, it is Snow, and Snow is my favourite character, so I guess that's why...?

Anyways, hope you enjoy!


End file.
